Maybe It Is a Love Song
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Ally gets into a horrible car accident, leaving her father killed and her to deal with the aftermath. Ally then has no choice but to move in with the Moon's until she recovers. Will this influence her friendship with Austin? And would that be for better or worse?


"But she's alright? Like, she's not hurt or anything?" I hear muffled voices from the hallway. My eyes remained on my feet that were dangling from the hospital bed. I shifted uncomfortably. The fabric of my shirt irritated my skin and I didn't like it, but I had nothing else to wear. The nurse bought me clothes which was totally sweet of her and I appreciated it, considering I couldn't wear my clothes from before.

My name is Ally Dawson, songwriting partner of Austin Moon. I am in a hospital. I was just in a car accident. My arm is broken, my ankle is sore, and I have four stitches on my forehead.

"She's fine, just a few minor injuries. Well, with the exception of the broken arm. I advise she treats that with a lot Ibuprofen and rest. Other than that, I think she's fine," I still don't look up from my dangling feet as I listen to the doctor talk to whomever it was outside my room. "Err, almost fine." I think the doctor cringed.

"What do you mean 'almost fine'?" questions an abrupt voice who I matched to be my best friend Trish. I immediately felt more secure knowing she was just a few foot steps away.

"Well, Uh, there's just a minor detail..." the doctor starts, "she...she won't talk."

"What do you mean she won't talk?" I hear my partner's voice. I nearly smile at the sound. _Nearly. _

"I mean, she won't talk," he repeats, "We've scanned her head to toe and there is nothing wrong with her brain, but she just won't talk. We're thinking she's suffering from a great amount of PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's nothing to worry about, it's normal for this to happen after such a severe car accident...also after she lost a very important loved one."

_Dad._

I could almost hear the sound of the tires squealing and our shouts all over again. I flinched and decided to focus on my casted arm that rested inside a sling. "Does she have anywhere else to go? I understand she is eighteen years old, but she requires somebody to fill in some paper work for her. She also needs a place to recover and I'd request having a guardian with her."

"I've got the paper work," I was surprised to hear the sound of Mike Moon's voice, Austin's father. I heard shuffling and I guessed that was him walking away.

"She could stay with us, we have the room." I heard the sound of Mimi Moon's voice. Austin's Mother? Correct. Well, that was a lucky guess. I was waiting for their offer to make me feel better, but it didn't. I didn't feel any different. I still felt bruised, sore, and grief-ridden.

"Have you contacted her mother?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, she's trying to get the first flight back," Trish suddenly said. I felt guilty because I didn't even want to see my mom right now. Not that there was a conflict between us right now, but ever since the divorce, she was never a big part of my life so I doubted that her presence would make any difference.

"Can she go home?" Dez quizzed the doctor.

"Yes. She is in her room." I'm sure the doctor pointed in this direction, "I'll need you to hang in the hospital until I look over the paper work allowing her discharge. Anyway, I'll let you all be with Ally. I just ask that you don't overwhelm her. If you need me, just ring a nurse." I heard him shuffling away.

There was a two second silence before I could feel the warm presence of four bodies entering my room. I slowly looked over towards the door and there stood four very worried faces: Austin, Trish, Dez, and Mimi.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Trish blurted. I was kind enough to crack a smile to her. She wrapped her chubby but warm arms around me and I leaned towards the warmth of her body, letting her hold me for a couple seconds. I thought I heard her mutter an: _I'm so sorry _but it was so quiet, I doubted the apology existed.

"Ally," Austin slowly stalked towards me, his steps were carefully calculated as if he was afraid that he would step on some button and a bomb would go off, erupting the room in flames and smoke. Trish hesitantly pulled away and I met the eyes of my partner who looked worrisome and hurt. It was like he felt it with me and I admired that. His arms twitched until he finally agreed with himself that he would wrap his strong arms around me. He hugged me tighter than I'd expected, but it didn't hurt. It felt nice. He was saying everything to me in one movement: _Are you okay? I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've prevented this. I should've gotten here sooner. I was so worried._ My face was buried in his chest for a few long moments before he pulled back. He didn't take his gaze from my face, even when I looked away from him to greet Dez with a barely-existing smile.

"Ally, I'm happy you're safe," Dez told me, his voice semi-awkward. Him and I weren't used to being in serious situations. Our entire life was a comedy show with Chili Contests, rubber spiders in soups, and kicking kangaroo's, so this totally threw us off. It threw all of us off.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie," I heard the gentle voice of Mimi. It almost made me panic hearing her voice so empathetic and soft. I was used to her dry humor and poor thought, this was all very new. I nodded once, accepting the apology because I knew what she was talking about.

Suddenly, a tall man who resembled my songwriting partner, walked in. He stopped in his footsteps when he saw me and the determined look on his face slowly molded into one of apology and sympathy. I was so used to everyone's different behaviors that I didn't question his new empathetic one. "Ally," he nods once, but I could hear the pity and softness in his voice.

"Paperwork all done?" Mimi questions after two beats of silence.

Mike nods. "Done and handed to the doctor."

"Good," she smiles towards me, wrinkles at the corners of her lips. "Ally, you can stay with us until you get back on your feet. Or however long you want! I mean...that is if you want to stay with us for a while?"

I wanted to talk, but it was like somebody tied my lips shut. I nodded slowly in response. Mike and Mimi nod with comforting grins on their faces. They inform us that they will be waiting in the car, obviously wondering if we wanted time just as friends for a moment.

But when they were gone, nothing was said. It was pure silence. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all, but I think they felt uncomfortable because Trish was shifting from one foot to the other and Dez was gnawing on his finger nail. Austin just stared at me with a look of distress.

I moved suddenly, inching my feet towards the floor. My three friends gasped and ran towards me. I smiled at them, stifling a laugh. I gave them a look, letting them know that I was okay and it was fine. Dez and Trish backed off, but Austin didn't move. He still helped me from the bed. My feet touched the ground and it was cold. Trish noticed my bare feet and glanced around the room until she saw my flats sitting by the door. She retrieved them and helped me slip them on. My friends are great.

My left ankle was really sore, but I could manage. I was also really dizzy from the accident, so my walking was a little bit off. I kept swaying and occasionally I would bump into either Austin or Trish's side. Dez strayed behind, ready to catch me if I lost my footing and fell backwards. I clicked the button to the main floor. Despite my awful circumstances, elevator button-pushing would remain a joy.

Trish helped me slide into the Moon's car before softly smiling and saying good bye. Mike called for a cab for the two of them, it seemed they'd all come to the hospital together. Austin slid into the seat next to me, but I kept my gaze looking out the window. Life had changed much too drastically for me and I was struggling to keep up. I needed a moment in my own mind to recuperate. I think Austin respected that because he didn't bother with a conversation, he would just occasionally tap my hand with his index finger.

We'd pulled up to my house to gather a few of my things but I was afraid to go inside so I didn't move. The Moon's were waiting on me, but I just stared at my hands that I had folded into my lap. "Ally, Would you like to get your things?" Mimi asks.

I hesitate before shaking my head, refusing to even look at the house. "I can go with you," Austin offers. I shake my head again. Austin looks back at his parents and I know they are contemplating on what to do.

Finally, Mimi offers, "I can grab your things. Is the front door open?"

I nod, looking at her with a grateful smile. I used to not be able to go five seconds without talking, but now it's like there was nothing I could do to get the words out of my mouth even if I tried. Mimi started making her way out of the car.

"Don't forget her songbook," Austin told his Mom and I smiled. Mimi nodded and made her way into my house. I was exhausted and I wanted life to stop. I was still wrapping my mind around the fact that my Dad was no longer alive. I don't think it had hit me quite yet, because I don't feel anything. I was scared for it to hit me, because I knew it was going to hurt.

Mimi returns nearly fifteen minutes later with three bags, all full to the point that they weren't able to close. "Looks like you're not leaving any time soon," Austin teases. I manage a giggle and that makes him smile really wide. I felt the car lurch into motion and just as it does, I feel my hand holding Austin's. He looks down at our hands and I realize I'm the one who tangled our hands together, but he didn't pull away. He knew I needed the comfort right now.

"It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you." Austin promises me in a low voice so only him and I would hear. I stare into his eyes and I don't hesitate when I believe him.

I was sitting on the Moon's couch when their phone started to ring. Mimi answers it, breathless from all the running around she'd done. I'd never seen her so nurturing before. Along with Austin and Mike, too. It was like my situation flipped a switch. _Hehe. Flip a switch, turn on the lightning, get it right, show 'em how it's done. _I smiled at my own childish humor but it's quickly washed from my mind when I think about how great life was in that moment.

Mimi looks at me when she's on the phone, "She's staying with us. I hope you don't mind, Penny." I shift uncomfortably at the sound of my mother's name. "She's doing alright." Pause. "I'm afraid she can't come to the phone, Penny. I'm sorry. Ally isn't...she isn't quite ready to talk yet." Pause. "I know. I'll tell her. Thank you, Penny." Pause. "You, too, bye." Mimi smiles warmly as she focuses on me and then tells me, "Your Mom's flight was cancelled, Ally. She wants to apologize. She's very worried about you, she said she loves you and wishes you a good night."

I smiled at Mimi and nodded. Austin suddenly comes towards me. "I set you up in the guest room. Lucky you, it's right next to the bathroom," he said teasingly. I smiled at him. I slowly got up, ignoring the aching pains in my muscles and joints as I followed him up the stairs.

He showed me the room. It had tanned walls and the bed looked relatively close to Austin's. There were awards lined up along the shelf on the wall, all of them Austin's. "Sorry, this was generally where we were putting all of my awards. Hope you don't mind."

I smiled at him and shook my head. I liked looking at his awards. It made me so proud of him. He smiled at me, but it slowly faltered as concern washed over his gaze. "Are you going to be okay, Ally?"

I nodded with a convincing smile. I shivered, feeling a chill run along my spine. I slowly walked out of the room. I heard Austin calling after me, asking if I was alright. He followed me and then stopped in his steps when I walked into his room and dug through his top drawer until I found a hoodie that was in my preference and I pulled it over my head and tugged it over my body. I had to leave one sleeve loose due to my broken arm, but now I was satisfied with warmth. Austin chuckled and then walked me back to the guest room as he insisted I started to rest. I didn't argue because I was quite tired and sore.

I laid down on the bed and both the bed and hoodie smelt of Austin, and I loved that the most. Austin sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. "I'll stay here with you, keep you company."

I shifted in a way where I could wrap my one unbroken arm around his neck (not choking him), and gave him a small squeeze for a hug, thanking him silently. I saw his cheeks move and I knew he was smiling.

I pull back and laid on my back. It didn't take long to fall asleep, it was nearly automatic once my head hit the pillow. I dreamt of the car accident and my dad.

I woke up to a small nudge. When my eyes fluttered open, I met two big brown eyes. "Ally, There's dinner on the table. Would you like to come down?" I rubbed my eyes and nodded sleepily. He chuckled and helped me out of bed.

I walked down and Austin motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him. Luckily, they were a family of three so there was no need for an extra chair or the worry of sitting in somebody else's seat. I listened to the Moon's conversations, their general topics were: Austin's music, their mattress store, and if I was getting enough to eat.

Eating was hard because I needed to eat with my left hand due to my right arm being broken. I felt like a robot trying to place each piece of the meal in my mouth. Austin teasingly offered to feed me knowing very well that I was right-handed, but I just kicked him from beneath the table earning an applause from Mike Moon. I suppressed a giggle. I felt at home with the Moon's.

When we finished, Mimi forced Austin to do the dishes while telling me I needed to head back to bed. I was tired of laying around but too polite to be defiant so I complied and hobbled up the stairs with my sore ankle to the guest room.

I tried to write a song but gave up when my writing was messy and untidy. I could hardly focus with how messily the words were scrawled along the pages. I closed my book and tossed it to the side.

Austin came into the room, smelling his hands. "I smell like an orange that was bathed with disinfectant!" he announced, making me giggle. I made room for him on the bed and he gladly sat next to me. He pulled out his phone. "The fans heard what happened and want you to know that you have their support." I grinned as I saw the twits he was scrolling through.

"That's thoughtful," I whispered, my voice sounding raspy and croaky. Austin turned to look at me suddenly, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Ally...You're talking," he said. The corner of my mouth quirked slightly.

"Yeah," I muttered, "I think I was in shock." He nodded understandingly. "Thank you, Austin. For everything. I would have said so sooner but I was...not in a very good state." _You're still not, Smart One. _

"Yeah, I understand that," he said, leaning over and kissing my head. He only ever did that when I was extremely upset. The last time he kissed my head was when Owen died. That was an emotional day for me, believe it or not, but now I feel so petty for thinking that was the worst thing that could ever happen to me now that I'm experiencing the worst of my life.

"I don't want to talk about any of it yet," I whispered to him. His features were soft and concerned as he nodded.

"That's alright," he assured me. I laid down, my head in his lap. He stared down at me with a sad look. I wondered how hard it was to watch your best friend so broken. "Your shock might last a while, Ally. You experienced something huge." I nodded, feeling a tear finally fall from my eye. I appreciated it when Austin didn't make a big deal out of it, instead he just caught it with his thumb and started reading me the twits. I fell asleep to the sound of his voice.


End file.
